Tampa Bay
by raurassexiness
Summary: After troublemaker Austin is adopted by a rich couple, he has to move to Tampa Bay where he meetshis new stepbrother, Dez an an innocent girl who is actually not as innocent as she looks. Loosely based off of The OC


**Hey guys! So I know I should really be writing Be my angel now but I need to write this before it leaves my head or I lose a passion for it.**

 ***whispers* Like many other stories I got rid of.**

 **Also DID YALL SEE ROSS, CALUM AND LAURA'S RENUNION FOR LAURA'S 21** **ST** **BIRTHDAY.**

 **AHHHHHH! I FANGIRLED SO FUCKING HARD.**

 **Anyways this story ,and also Austin and Ally's relationship, is loosely based off of Marissa and Ryan from The OC and Blair and Chuck from Gossip Girl.**

 **I've never watched OC but my sister watched it so I know enough about it.**

 **And about GG, THAT SHOW IS MY FRICKING SHIT! I SHIP CHAIR SOOOO MUCH!**

 **Anywhooo onto the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I talk too much ;)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-**

"Hey no sitting on our porch." The door flung open revealing an angry man.

Austin glared the cigarette in his mouth shifting as he breathed. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey sorry man, I forgot you Tampa men had golden bedazzled sticks up your asses."

"Why you little-."

"Mike! It's raining cats and dogs, the poor boy just wanted some shelter. Why don't you come on in?" The man's wife stated moving herself and her husband around to let the soaking blond indoors.

"Um thanks." He said dropping the lit cigarette on the wooden porch much to Mike's dismay as he had to step on it.

"So where are your parents honey?" Mimi said, throwing a warm fluffy towel over his shoulders.

Austin looked at the engraving on the towel. 'MOON'

Wow these Tampa people really are full of themselves.

"They're not here." Austin replied beginning to dry his hair with the towel.

"Well we can see that moron." The man retorted.

"Mike!" the man's wife scolded before getting a close look at the boy.

His clothes were dirty and he looked like he hadn't seen a shower in a week, besides the shower he just got from the rain.

"Are you without a home, son?" the blonde woman asked taking a seat next to him.

"No, I do, well I wouldn't call it home but it's where I reside for the time." Austin sighed.

"Well where are you from then since you clearly aren't from Tampa?" Mike inquired folding his arms.

"Mike!" Mimi scolded again, feeling like it was the thousandth time for the night.

"No, the stick-up-my-ass is right. I'm from Orlando." Austin answered.

"Well we're calling your guardian right now and telling them about you trespassing in a COMPLETELY different city." Mike stated making his way to the phone.

"No, please don't-." Austin objected standing up to object, the towel falling to the floor.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is this now?" Mike grunted and went to answer the door.

Mike opened the door to reveal two soaking wet people, one male and one female.

"Goodnight, sorry to bother you, but I'm Mary and this is David and we're from the Orlando Oxton's Orphanage and we wanted to know if you have seen this young man." The stressed looking woman inquired holding a picture of a younger looking version of the very same boy currently sitting in his living room.

"His name is Austin, he's been missing for about two weeks now. We spent the first week looking for him all over Orlando and we found a receipt for a bus ticket to Tampa in his room so we came here and now we h-." The equally as stressed man spoke but the Tampa citizen cut him off.

"Okay that's enough. He's in the living room." Mike ushered the people into his living room.

Their stressed expression turning into a stern one upon seeing the blond.

"Austin do you know how long we've been looking for you." The woman stated.

"Put on your jacket and let's go. You're going to have a lot of chores to do as your punishment in the morning." The man then replied.

Austin turned to Mimi as if he were talking to his own mother. "Look I know we just met but you can't let me go back, please." He said grabbing her hand.

Mimi then gave Austin a sympathetic look. She then stood up so she was face to face with the other three adults in the room.

"Isn't there any way Austin could maybe stay here for a while." Mimi suggested.

"With all due respect, Of course not ma'am. That is, unless you would consider adopting him."

Austin looked at the married couple with hope in his eyes. He had never been adopted before.

He also couldn't help but feel like a dog instead of a human being.

"Certainly not!"  
"Well maybe we will adopt him." The pair said simultaneously.

Mike pulled his wife out of earshot from the pair but still in the same room.

"Are you out of your mind Mimi? We cannot adopt this rascal." Mike stated.

"Think about it Mike. Dezmond would finally have a friend his age. And Haven't you ever considered adopting another child." Mimi bargained.

"We considered adopting another CHILD not a full grown teenage boy."

"He's not full grown and I bet he's spent his whole life in the orphanage just waiting to be adopted."

"I'm not a dog." Austin defended, catching the attention of all the older adults.

"See this is why we cannot adopt him. He's rude." Mike stated.

"Michael, he's a teenage boy. And plus he said himself that the orphanage didn't feel like home, so let's make here his home. We can turn him into a Tampa Bay citizen."

Mike sighed exasperatedly. "He better listen to what we tell him to do."

Mimi grinned and returned to the other pair of adults. "Where can we sign."

The pair sighed a breath of relief. "You can sign anytime you like or whenever is appropriate for you. We're just glad to get this troublemaker of off our hands. We can arrange for a taxi to drop him here tomorrow."

"Oh that won't be necessary, Michael would drive and pick him up, along with signing the papers."

"What? I'm not using my free day to drive all the way to Orlando, to pick him up." Mike commented.

"Oh please it will take less than a day." Mimi replied, "He'll drive." Mimi assured the pair.

"Okay well now that that's settled, Austin let's get going. We have a long drive back home and you have some packing to do." The pair stated before proceeding to leave the house.

"Thanks again for that Mimi." Austin stated before reaching for his cigarette and lighter in his pocket.

"It's okay sweetie, see you tomorrow." Mimi said giving him a hug to which Austin was stunned but hugged her back.

"It's been a pleasure Mike." Austin winked while propping the cigar in between his lips.

"Oh hush and leave already." Mike stated pushing the boy out of his house and slamming the door.

Austin then chuckled and looked back at his soon to be home.

He started walking towards the car when "No smoking in the car Austin!" was said simultaneously by the pair feeling like it was a ritual now.

"Of fucking course." Austin mumbled putting the unlit cigar back in its box.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-

"Do you really have to go? I mean, who's gonna talk to me when you're gone." The timid 13 year old boy pleaded.

Austin sighed. "You're a cool guy George, of course people are gonna talk to you and be your friend, you just need to open up and talk to people and let them see the true you."

"I wish you would take your own advice, maybe then people wouldn't judge you." George mumbled.

Austin sighed again and continued packing. It was not that he was excited to get out. It was just the sooner, the better in his case.

He could not stay another day here, that's why he ran away in the first place.

He had usually done rebellious things but this was by far the worst and he needed to get away from it before word got out.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"What David?" Austin asked exasperatedly.

David sighed and shook his head but continued. "Your adoptive parent is here, he's signing the papers right now. Are you almost done packing?"

Austin nodded his head. "Okay we'll let you finish. George why don't you leave Austin to finish packing. The other kids are in the game room if you want to hang out with them."

Austin saw George visibly gulp.

George was an extreme introvert. The only person he had ever really talked to was Austin after Austin was forced to hang out with the kid for a day as a punishment for smoking marijuana. He had soon learnt that George was actually a cool kid. He almost felt bad for leaving him.

"Okay." George nodded and David opened the door wider for him to go outside. Austin noticed the nervous look on his face.

"You'll be fine buddy." Austin said ruffling his hair.

"I know." He answered. "Um Austin." George continued.

"Mmm."

Austin was shocked when the boy reached out and hugged him, no one has ever really hugged him before.

"Thanks for being my only friend. I'm gonna miss you." He sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Austin smiled.

George gave him one last wave before walking out to go join the others in the game room.

David gave Austin a smile of pride. "Ugh, that's the only time you'd actually see me hug someone, so don't get used to it." He scoffed.

David chuckled before walking off.

"Right so that's it Mr. Moon, Austin should be down any minute now."

"Right, the troublemaker." Mike scoffed.

"Hey, behind all that cold, brooding and troublesome exterior. Austin's actually a good kid. He just needs…extra…attention. Attention that we clearly cannot give him, according to him." Mary smiled remembering Austin growing up. "You know, both of his parents died, when he was two years old, in a fire." Mary continued.

Mike's expression took on a more solemn look. "No, I didn't know that."

Mary nodded her head, "You know you should really get to know a person before you start to judge them."

Mike was about to retort when both David and Austin entered the room.

"Hey, Mr. Moon did you sign the papers." David inquired. Mike nodded his head before putting his pen back into his coat pocket.

"Austin Moon. That has a nice ring to it." David added leaning against the counter.

"Okay, so is that it. Can we leave now?" Austin asked, sounding like a little boy about to go somewhere.

"Eager are we son?" David chuckled patting Austin on the back.

"You have no idea." Austin muttered.

They bid their farewells with both of his former caretakers hugging him for about a minute each much to his dismay.

They may have even shed a few tears, to which Austin just rolled his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The drive was long.

Of course he already knew that but it felt like it lasted for days. The two males in the car debated over the radio.

With Mike wanting his slow, classical music and Austin wanting something Rock and Roll or hip hop.

They settled on no radio which made the drive silent as neither one of them spoke to eachother.

This resulted in Austin falling asleep as he barely got any sleep the previous night.

-.-..-.-.-.-.

He was awoken by a blinding light in his eyes.

He winced but opened his eyes instantly met with the Floridian sunset that he loves.

He can see it especially clear now as he was on the coast.

He saw palm trees scattered all over and all the beautiful beaches with girls that he should definitely try to pursue.

Mike seemed to notice Austin's awoken state as he then said. "We're almost home."

Austin then sat up from his half lying down position.

Surely enough Mike was driving into the community that Austin remembered vaguely from last night due to the rain.

He could clearly see the posh houses with the equally as posh cars parked in the driveway.

He observed the gardeners toiling hard in the lawns, and he could see some wealthy looking people some in business wear coming home from a day of work and some in fancy clothes, but casual to them, getting into their cars.

He was so amazed at the lifestyle here in this part of Florida. He was so astonished with everything that he saw.

But what really caught his eyes was a girl. She was walking down the sidewalk, her long chocolate brown hair with caramel highlights swooshing over her tiffany colored tote bag. She smiled at him with a lopsided but confused look as if she was wondering what someone like him was doing here. In the rear view mirror he saw her walking up the pathway into one of the biggest houses in the community.

Austin was pulled out of his trance when Mike suddenly swirved into the driveway of the house Austin remembered yesterday.

Mike ordered some of the helping hands to assist Austin in carrying his bags.

He heard a squeal as soon as he entered the house followed by Mimi running in to embrace Austin in a tight hug.

"Leonard, Chuck, why don't you show Austin to his room and to meet Dezmond, According to Maria, dinner's almost ready."

The two men nodded and followed their master's request walking up the grand looking staircase.

They entered a bedroom and Austin was instantly amazed, this room was probably the size of three of his four bedrooms combined.

The walls were painted with a greyish-blue color and a few prized paintings on the wall. If this was the spare bedroom he wondered what the already owned bedrooms looked like.

Leonard and Chuck left Austin to pack his room.

A knock on the door brought him out of packing mode.

"Hey. Mom said they adopted a new boy my age. I thought she was joking at first but she put on her 'do I look like I'm joking' expression, so I had to believe her. Not that I don't normally believe her, but I just thought it was weird that they would adopt a grown boy without at least mentioning first but now that you're here I think we could be really good friends. I'm Dezmond but you can call me Dez." The redhead spoke, concluding his ramble by sticking out his hand for Austin to shake.

Austin could already tell that this boy was pretty quirky.

"Austin." Austin answered nodding his head nad ignoring Dez's request for a handshake.

"Boys! Dinner's Ready!" Mimi yelled from downstairs.

"We should probably go. Mom doesn't like when people are late for dinner." Dez said, Austin following close behind.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-

The first ten minutes of dinner was alright, except no one talked but Austin wasn't complaining.

All that could be heard was the sound of chewing.

"Rosa's really outdoing herself with these new recipes." Mimi commented.

Mike nodded while Dez added "That's so true."

Another few minutes of silence.

He was accustomed to the loud chatter of all the other orphans.

"So Austin, do you play any sports." Mike asked, Mimi perking up at the mention of Austin as she was excited that Mike was engaging him in conversation.

"No, I'm way to cool for that. I played football in my old school but I quit because it sucked." Austin replied.

Mike frowned. "I was in football in high school and it was one of my most memorable moments. I loved the sport to much that I made Dezmond sign up for the club." Mike said before biting into his chicken.

Austin noticed Dez instantly slump upon hearing the comment.

"Well is he good?" Austin asked.

"Is he good? Dezmond is the quarterback of his team." Mimi answered smiling with pride at her son.

"Well I don't like football, it's for people who don't have a brain so they spend their time throwing a ball around." Austin commented noticing Mike glare at him and Dez trying not to laugh in his peripheral.

"And like you spend your time wisely. I heard about some of the things you did back in Orlando but I don't think I want to make my family hear those deeds even escape my mouth if I say them. But let me tell you I think football is better activity than doing drugs." Mike replied.

Austin looked down at his shoes.

"Micheal!" Mimi scolded.

"I'm going for a smoke." Austin said not being able to take it anymore.

Before anyone could object he was out the door already lighting up his cigarette.

He heard a door close a few houses away and he then heard the footsteps following it.

It was the girl from earlier today.

She wore the same outfit but just a camouflage bomber jacket on over he striped romper and ankle boots on her feet.

She seemed to notice him as she gave him a smile but walked directly towards him. He let out a puff of smoke.

"Hey, you must be new here. I've never seen you around before. Are you visiting?" She asked. Her voice was as sweet as her appearance.

"Actually I live here now, I moved in today. The Moons adopted me." He replied.

"Ah! I see. I heard about them adopting someone today. You must be Austin?" he nodded, "Hey could I have one of those, I've just been stressed all day." She continued.

"Sure." He replied handing her a cigarette and lighting it. She took a drag and sighed. "I needed that." She smiled in content.

"So what's your name? I think it's fair that I should know yours since you know mine." He asked smirking.

"You can call me, whatever you want to call me." She replied smirking as well.

So this girl was mysterious.

"So no name, Where are you going at this time?" Austin raised and eyebrow.

The girl sighed a now stressed look on her face. "My boyfriend's picking me up. He wants to go to a new skate park with friends but I don't particularly want to go." She replied.

"So why are you going, why not just tell him no?" Austin asked, now intrigued.

She took a drag of her cigarette before replying "Because I know it will make my parents upset."

He nodded, instantly wanting to know more about this girl.

He saw two blinding headlights driving down their street. She seemed to notice out of her peripheral and she sighed exasperatedly.

"I gotta go." The girl replied.

"That him?" Austin asked.

The girl nodded. Before outing her cigarette and opening the car door.

Austin could vaguely make out the facial features of her boyfriend. Caramel hair, tan skin, blue eyes. Common tampa boy.

"It's okay Elliot, I'm only just now meeting him. He's new here." He heard the girl reply to her boyfriend who apparently said something.

She got in the car but not before popping half of her body out of the open car door to say "Welcome to Tampa Bay, Austin."

Giving him her signature smirk and closing the car door, the pair immediately drove off, leaving Austin even more confused.

-.-.-.-.

 **Ahhhhh! I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm really sorry I haven't updated anything for this whole break ive just been busy.**

 **But I will try to upload BMA this week so stay tuned for that, as for this story keep your eyes peeled for this one because it was really fun to write.**

 **Yesterday I was reading my other stories I have yet to finish and I thik im gonna drop some of them. IDK.**

 **Or maybe I should update it. Tell you what if you guys read any of my other stories tell me which ones I should update. This story and BMA are definitely my main priorities right now because I just love this idea soooooo much, but if you want me to update any others, I'll do it.**

 **As I for now, I need food.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
